Revival
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Third fic in the series, the first one is Discovery - this one is set at the Guild and in the Inner Circle. The "darkest" of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Wake up!" Carrea heard called in her ear. "Wake up, wake up!" It came again with a finger prodding at her face.

"No. I'm asleep."

"No! It's time to get up!" Again the prodding came, this time harder and faster. Smiling, Carrea turned over and grabbed the person in the process, smothering them in a hug.

"Noooo! I've been caught! Save me Adryan!"

"Rawwwr! I'm a scary limek."

"Saaave meee-" Thump. A pillow crash landed on both of them. Muffled cries came from under it and legs waved about trying to get free. Moving the pillow, she sat up angrily. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because I am a scary limek!" He grinned. Wriggling out from Carrea's grip she chased Adryan round the room.

"No you're not, your a little ceryni and I am a mullook. I'm going to get you!"

"Ahhh, get off me Annia." Adryan cried out, jumping onto the bed and climbing under the quilt. "You can't get me now." He grinned, poking his head out.

"No, but I can." Carrea whispered behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He let out a high pitched squeal which erupted in giggling and flailing. Annia leapt onto the bed after them and scrambled on top of them both.

"I've got you now Mummy!"

"Oh no!" She laughed. "Now what are you going to do miss scary mullook?"

"Eat you up."

"Not if I eat you first!"

"Noooo!" Annia shrieked and ran off.

"And what about you, shall I eat you too little limek?"

"Don't be silly." He giggled, climbed out of bed and ran out of the room. Smiling Carrea stretched and got out of bed. Dressing, she heard the twins running round the guestroom shouting at each other. After a few minutes they went quiet and she could hear them whispering.

"What do we do now? Quick hide it before she sees!"

"See what?" Carrea asked suspiciously, poking her head round the corner.

"Nothing." Adryan said innocently and putting his hands behind his back.

"What's in your hands?"

"Nothing."

"Open them up." Reluctantly he held out his hands, which were empty. Walking towards him she asked, "where is it? I know you broke something." Sighing he turned around and picked up a small object.

"How did that happen?" She frowned, taking the object from him. "Were you being too rough again?"

"I was only playing. It just broke."

"Adryan, you need to be more careful."

"I'm sorry mummy."

"What am I going to do with you." Carrea grinned and pulled him in for a hug. "Now play nicely." Returning to her room, she finished dressing whilst listening out for her children's antics. They had ran into their room to play and Carrea sighed thankfully. Grabbing a book from the bookshelf, she slumped down in a chair and began to read. A light knock rapped on the door and Jenia poked her head round the door.

"Aha there you are."

"Where else would I be?" She yawned. Walking inside, Jenia made herself comfortable in the chair opposite.

"I thought you were working this morning."

"Nope. I've got today all to myself, well almost."

"Oh, this is for you." Jenia said reaching into her robes. Pulling out an envelope, she passed it over to Carrea. Taking it, she pulled out a letter and grimaced.

"Oh dear."

"What is it?"

Carrea looked at her, faced drained of colour. "I've been summoned to my family home. My father is very ill."

"Do you want me to look after the twins?"

"No, thank you. They want me to bring them." She sighed. "Not that they'll like it one bit..."

"I'm sure they'll have lots of fun." Jenia said sarcastically. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, I'll be back sometime later, I think. I'll come find you when I'm back."

"Have fun." She smiled and left. Standing up, Carrea walked into the playroom. Adryan was sat at a table playing with wooden blocks whilst Annia sat playing with dolls.

"We have to go out, we are going to my family home."

"Why can't we stay here, Mummy?" Annia asked with a pout.

"Because they want to see you both too. Now come on, time to get ready." Wandering into their bedroom she pulled out some shoes and clothes. "Come on you two, you need to get changed." Running into the bedroom, Annia clambered onto her bed and hid under the quilt. Adryan looked at the clothes she had picked out and scowled.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes you do. You have to look good for the family. Now hurry up because we need to go." Sitting down on Annia's bed she pulled the blanket off her. "And you too." Climbing back out, Annia sulked and started to get changed. Grabbing Adryan she helped him with his clothes and brushed down the creases. "Good. Now you put your shoes on."

* * *

A little while later they all sat in a carriage heading for Carrea's family home. Jumping out of the carriage, Carrea turned round to help the twins out.

"Best behaviour please." She warned and let them into the house.

"Carrea, good to see you once again." Her mother greeted her coldly. "It's been far too long."

"The Guild keeps me very busy," smiling, she added, "and of course these two little rascals."

"Yes, well I'll take care of them, while you see to your father. He is upstairs in his bedroom."

"Very well. I will return shortly." Leaving the guestroom, Carrea ascended the stairs of the family mansion. The dark blue walls enclosed the stairway, shadowing the stairs in a gloom. Servants milled about on the top floor rushing in and out of a pair of grand doors. As Carrea approached, they looked at her warily. Knocking slightly on the door, she heard her father call her in. The room was sickly warm and her father was wrapped tightly in thick blankets. "What happened?" She asked frowning as she came closer.

"Nothing, I just have a small fever. You shouldn't have come."

"Mother sent for me, she wouldn't have if it were a small fever." She looked at him critically and gently rested her hands on his arm.

"Get off." He hissed and threw her hands away.

"I can Heal you, Father." She replied behind gritted teeth. "That is why I am here."

"Then it is a wasted journey. Go back to your precious Guild."

"I will." Striding out the door, she heard him curse at her. Servants rushed around him as he vomited into a nearby container.

"Carrea!" Turning back she found a servant looking at her worriedly. "There is blood." Rushing back to her father, she found him sat up wiping his mouth with a bloody cloth.

"Do you still wish to turn me away?"

"Leave me alone." He shouted at her, which ended with him coughing hoarsely.

"Very well." She replied and strode away back downstairs. An unfamiliar accented voice rang up down the hall, sending chills down Carrea's spine. Entering the guestroom, she saw her children's eyes light up as they sat in the corner quietly. Smiling at them, she turned to her mother. "He will not let me go anywhere near him. He will not accept any Healing from me."

"Stubborn fool. I will talk with him. Now let me introduce you, this is Sorin, your elder brother. He moved to Elyne when you were young."

Sorin smiled at her, "ah Carrea it is nice to see you again." She heard her mother slink off down the hall.

"I am sorry, but I do not remember you, so I cannot return the gesture." Taking a seat next to her children, she looked back to Sorin. "Have you been back in Kyralia long?"

"Only a week or so. I have moved back here from Elyne, for good."

"How very convenient."

Ignoring her comment, he nodded towards the twins. "Are those yours? They are lovely little children."

"Yes they are." She smiled proudly.

"I would have thought that the summons would have included the father, if he is around, of course."

"My husband," she emphasised, "is currently unavailable, that is why he is not here."

"Of course." He nodded. "I was just wondering where he was."

Servants bustled through the door, arms laden with boxes and bags. Following them came two young women dressed extravagantly and giggling to themselves. Looking into the guestroom, they stopped.

"Where is Mother?" One asked.

"I am here." Came a response from the stairway. "Come into the dining room when you are ready, a meal will follow shortly." Walking towards Carrea she smiled grimly. "He is delirious, but when he wakes up he has promised to see you again."

"Thank you. Although I could go now."

"No. A meal will be ready shortly." Signalling to the dining room, she walked off, followed by Sorin. Carrea sighed heavily and turned to her children who were sat bored.

"Hungry?" She smiled.

"I'm booored." Annia sulked. "I want to go home."

"I know, you can soon. Your father will be here in a little while, for now lets have something to eat."

* * *

Carrea stifled a yawn. Dinner had dragged on tediously and the evening had crept along. They had retired to an informal guestroom, sat drinking wine and entertaining a polite conversation. Her father had not yet awoken, and Carrea was stuck trying to avoid Sorin's questions about her husband.

"With a man so busy, I am surprise your marriage has lasted so long." He smirked. Carrea glared at him, but stopped when she saw her Mother watching carefully. The main door clicked open, and a servant entered. Sorin's smile faltered slightly as Dorrien's name and title were announced, and he entered with a swish of green robes. Carrea tried not to look smug as she greeted him. Sorin watched them interested and formally introduced himself.

"I had the wonderful experience of meeting your children earlier, I have never seen such well behaved quiet children."

"I can assure you that they are not always like that." He smiled widely.

"Especially when their father is around." Carrea added quietly.

_-I heard that._ She felt him say amused.

_-Heard what? I said nothing. _ She responded innocently.

"Nevertheless, it seems that the Guild teaches more manners to children than those of the Houses." Sorin carried on. "Although being so busy, I can't see how this could be so."

_-Is that so? How interesting.._

"I am not usually so busy, it all depends on what is going on at the Healer's Quarters. For example, today we had a few complications."

"Sounds very interesting," Sorin nodded. "Do your children also have magical talent?"

"They will be tested at the same age as all other children." Carrea interrupted sharply.

"It was merely a question, dear sister, no need to snap." He responded coolly.

_-What's that about? _Dorrien asked her tentatively.

_-I would rather discuss it later. _

"Would anyone care for more wine." Her mother interjected quickly and called for a servant.

"No, it is ok Mother. I am going to retire to bed now, it has been a long day. Goodnight." Sorin stood up slowly and smiled at them all, then left. Carrea sighed audibly and relaxed somewhat. In the corner of her eye she saw Dorrien frown at her, but it was replaced with a smile as she looked up at him.

"I am also retiring to bed. A servant will wake you if your Father should become worse, and I will be staying in another room so you won't have to worry about waking me." Smiling tiredly, she too bid them goodnight and left. Carrea slumped back in the chair with a groan and wiped her face with her hands.

"Had a fun day, have we?"

"Very much so." She replied dryly. "It's been absolutely awful. Especially with Sorin."

"What was with all that?" Looking around cautiously, she quickly put up a sound barrier in case of eavesdroppers.

"He keeps saying and asking weird things. I'd be wary of him, because I think he is up to something."

"I think you are being a bit too paranoid." He smiled, "you look exhausted."

Humming annoyed, she let the comment pass. "For the first time in a while, it is not because of the twins."

"I bet they have loved being here as much as you."

"Of course, at one point Adryan even told me he would walk home on his own instead of waiting for you."

Dorrien burst out laughing, "I would have loved to see that."

"Yes, well knowing them, they are probably still awake waiting for you."

"Or fast asleep in your bed after trying so hard to stay awake."

"If so, I hope they've left room this time." Yawning again, she made her way to her bedroom with Dorrien following closely behind. Opening the door a crack, she saw two small figures sprawled out on the bed, with the quilt wrapped all over them. "Maybe we should just steal their beds, but they are a bit small..." Smiling Dorrien entered and walked over to the bed.

_-Don't wake them, or they'll never get back to sleep._

_-It'll be fine. And if that happens I'll stay up with them. I wouldn't want sleep deprived Carrea after me. _

Leaning down, he moved the quilt to unveil the first child. The movement caused both to stir, and soon their sleepy heads popped out. "Daddy!" They cried and went to jump all over him. Quickly disrobing, Carrea slipped into the warm bed before they decided to take it back.

"I wanna sleep in your bed Mummy." Annia said cuddling up to Carrea. "I want to stay with you and Daddy."

"But you should stay in your bed-"

"You promised." She whined upset and snuggled in closer to her.

"Go on then." Carrea said giving up. After a few wriggles, Annia slid under the covers and snuggled back into her. "And what about you Adryan? Are you staying too?"

"No, I am going back to my own bed." He said with a yawn, and wandered out the door. Carrea frowned slightly at him, then turned back to Annia.

"More room for us then." She chuckled, then said goodnight and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An urgent knocking at the door woke Carrea. Sitting up in the darkness, she could hear soft breathing either side of her and smiled. Again a knocking came, so she scrambled carefully out of bed, trying not to disturb anyone. Slipping on her outer robe, she opened the door a crack. Outside stood a servant looking frantic and dishevelled.

"Lady Carrea! Sorry for the disturbance, but you are needed right away. It is your father.."

"I will be there shortly." She replied in a hushed voice, then closed the door carefully. Lighting a faint globe light, she dressed properly and Healed away some weariness.

_-What's wrong? _She felt whisper in her mind.

_-My Father. Hopefully I will return shortly. _

_-Do you need my help? _

_-I don't think so, I shall call you if I do. Go back to sleep._ She felt his sympathy and smiled slightly. Of all the people in her family, her father was the only one they both liked. Despite all of her actions, and becoming a magician at her family's disapproval, her father was proud of her. Sighing, she exited hurriedly and headed for her Father's room once more. Reaching him, she stopped surprised. His skin had lost all colour, his eyes sunken, and a lingering smell of blood filled the room. Hurrying to his bedside she rested her hands on him and looked at the damage. Something was destroying him inside, his body was shutting down as he clung onto life. _There... There is nothing I can do... _Shock hit her suddenly and she froze up. _I can't save him. He has been poisoned... _Tears rushed to her eyes and began streaming down her face as she kept her eyes clenched. _No! No! I won't let you die. _Sending her mind back to his body she sent a flow of magic to him, trying to restore his dying body. Time suspended as she kept Healing him, and each time one part was renewed, another failed. Around her she could hear voices, could feel her magic dwindling, but she ignored them. _You can't die. I can't... There is no way. _Taking a deep breath she slowly withdrew her magic from him. His body continued to die and she could feel his life slipping away. His breath drew in ragged, and exited in a trickle. _He... I can't believe... He's gone. I just... _Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry scene and tried to blink away the tears.

"My lady, is everything alright?" A servant asked tentatively.

"He's... He's dead." She whispered. Exhausted she fell to the floor, and rested against the bed in tears. Holding her father's hand to her face, she began to grieve. The morning light filtered through the dusty curtains, but Carrea barely noticed. She heard the servants outside trying to get in, but she kept the door firmly locked with magic. The door handle turned with a click, but stopped again as her magic stopped it.

"Carrea, let us in." She heard her mother call through the door. Again she tried to open the door, but to no avail. "Carrea, stop this and let us in!" Outside she heard hushed voices, and angry shouts. The hall echoed with harsh sounds, which faded into the walls. A cold breeze washed into room as she felt the door open, followed by the windows. From behind she felt arms envelop her and hold her close. A strong heartbeat drummed against her back and soft whispers brushed against her ear. Taking her hands he unwound them from her fathers, and held them within his own. As she rested on his shoulder, he placed a kiss upon her cheek and gently she began to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Carrea opened her eyes. A warm light entered the room and the brightness was harsh against her tired eyes. Her mind felt numb and her body weary, and a thought nagged at her. _Why am I in bed dressed? _Outside she could hear muffled voices, only fragments of what they were saying made clear. _...she needs to tell us... needs rest... important... exhausted... _Bolts of pain ran through her head, making her wince. _I can't Heal myself... Can't concentrate. _Sticking her head under her pillow, she tried to block out everything. _I want it to all go away! _Molten tears shed from her eyes, soaking the pillow with wet patches. She heard the door open, the click pounding in her head, and she held the pillow closer.

"Carrea?"

"Heal me." She managed to croak, and reached her hand out. Feeling him hesitate, Carrea moved the pillow. "I can't do it myself." She winced as another throb of pain ran through her. Taking her hand, Dorrien sent a steady stream of magic to Heal her, and soon she could think clearly again. "Thank you." She whispered and smiled at him.

"I am glad you are feeling better." He smiled back. She noticed his smile was slightly forced and she frowned.

"Why... Why did you hesitate Healing me?"

"I..." He turned away quickly and avoided her gaze. After a few moments he took a deep breath and looked back at her. "I didn't realise you were in physical pain. I thought..."

"You thought?" She prompted softly when he didn't continue. Lying down beside her, he pulled her into an embrace and gently brushed away the hair stuck to her face.

"I can't Heal the pain in your heart." He held her closer and began to stroke her hair with his hand slowly. Again the thought nagged at her mind, and she realised something was wrong. His warmth brought back flickers of memories and unrelinquished pain. _My father... I felt him die. And I couldn't save him._ Her heart weighed heavy and she felt more tears spill upon her skin.

"He was poisoned." She whispered through her tears.

"Poisoned? I didn't see any traces.."

"What? But I saw them." Frowning, she looked up at Dorrien. "I am sure they were there."

"They aren't there now."

"That's impossible, how can that be?"

"I don't know." He said uneasily and pulled her close again.

"You do." She said pulling away, "what is it?"

"I have never seen or heard of poison damage being Healed away. You were tired when you went to Heal him... You might have mistaken it."

"You don't believe me?" She said hurt. "I know what I saw."

"Of course I believe you, I just-"

"-said that it was impossible. That's not believing me."

"Carrea, I am only telling you what I know. I know there are no traces, and I know it has never happened before from what has been recorded." He looked at her sympathetically, "you want it to be true, so you can blame somebody."

"But I saw it." She cried and moved away from him. "I know what I saw!"

"I'm not against you." He said following her across the bed, "it is natural to-" his hand stopped as it met a light shield. "I'll just leave you alone then." He said controlled and slightly strained. Standing, she heard him turn to leave then stop. "Adryan." Sitting up she saw Adryan standing in the doorway looking scared. He looked at them both, then ran away down the corridor. Dorrien sighed and followed after him, shutting the door hastily behind him. Lying back down, Carrea buried her face in the pillow. _I saw the damage, there is no way I would mistake it. And I will figure this all out. _After a little while, she got up and washed her face, brushed down her robes and exited the bedroom. An eerie silence lingered in the hallway and she instinctively looked up towards her father's room. The door lay open, though nobody walked around.

"I thought you were a Healer." Carrea spun around and found Sorin standing across the hall leaning against the wall.

"I am." She frowned.

"Well you did a poor job here."

"I could not save him, it didn't work." She mumbled as a pang of guilt ran through her.

"It's your fault he's dead." Sorin hissed and he walked off downstairs. _It's not my fault.. Is it?_ With shaky legs, she followed carefully down the luxuriously decorated staircase. She was met by a crowd of vaguely familiar faces, all donned in sombre tones. Amongst them she saw a brief flash of green, which disappeared around the corner.

"Look how much she has grown up since last time!" One woman cooed at her.

"A fully grown magician, look at that." Another said surprised.

"Carrea, come and say hello to everyone." Her mother chimed in.

"Not now, I have to-" Winding her arm under his, a tall man dragged her closer to the crowd. "Let go." She hissed at him.

"I'm not letting you go." She heard him chuckle. "Last time I did that you ran off and never returned."

"That is because I joined the Guild."

"I never expected any less, you were always too headstrong."

"Well there was nothing stopping you visiting me." She pointed out with a smile.

"Unfinished business." He smirked and stopped them by the small crowd of family. Unhooking his arm, he left suddenly. Each person embraced her with a small hug and offered condolences. Seeing her mother, she quickly excused herself and grabbed her mother's arm.

"Why is Lirren here?"

"He has every right to be here, he is a family friend. He knew your father well and wants to be here."

"Could you have not given me a warning first?"

"I would have, but your husband seemed adamant that you be left alone." Up on the first floor the bell chimed as the clock reached an hour and they both looked up. "I can't believe he is really gone.." She heard her mother whisper sadly. Reaching out, she took her mother's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Everything will be ok." Carrea said softly. Letting go, she attempted to walk off once more, but was stopped by Lirren.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere at all." He said taking her arm once again, and passing her a glass of wine. "We need some time to catch up."

"Can we at least go outside?" She replied, giving up trying to get away.

"Yes, of course. Your family's gardens were always a favourite place of mine." Leading her outside, Carrea looked around for Dorrien and the twins. Sorin glanced her way and caught her eyes, he smiled deviously and went back to talking to Adryan. Before she could stop however, Lirren pulled her outside into the wind. Instinctively Carrea threw up a shield, and Lirren looked at her impressed.

"Nice trick you have there. Very useful I can imagine."

"More than you know." She commented dryly.

"So what else have you learnt there?" He asked, leading her round the gardens. "It must have been over ten years now."

"Only five years were spent studying and learning my discipline. And I have learnt a range of things. However I know mostly about Healing."

"Doesn't it get boring Healing people all the time though?"

"No," she smiled, "I love Healing people. So what have you been doing?"

"Ah, well I had a few unsuccessful trading deals for a while. And then I started trading jewellery." He said with a nod, and reached inside his jacket. "Which reminds me, this is for you." He held out a flat box to her.

"No, I cannot accept that."

"Yes you can." He smiled, "you are declining because you feel you have to."

"I really can't accept it." She said with a flash of irritation. Opening the box Lirren showed her its contents; a delicately crafted silver necklace lay inside with a flower pendant inlaid with small gems. "It's beautiful." She breathed surprised.

"I knew you'd like it." Taking it out of the box, he tried to put it on her.

"No." She said backing away from him. "I don't want it."

Sighing, he grabbed her hand and placed it in her palm, then closed her hand over it. "Take it." Grumbling at him she shoved it in her pocket and took a sip of wine. "You were always so stubborn, it's nice to see you haven't changed."

"It seems you haven't changed either." Carrea said taking a seat on a nearby bench. Joining her, he sipped at his wine.

"No, I don't think I have." He laughed. "Well, aside from age. Ten years is a long time."

"I think it is more like twelve." She corrected him.

"And yet you barely look a day older, same innocent looking face." Carrea choked on her wine at his comment and her face flashed bright red as she tried to breathe. Swallowing, she took a deep breath and tried to restore her dignity from more embarrassment. "Sorry." Lirren apologised with a smirk. "That was ill mannered of me." Ignoring him, she placed her wine on the floor so she wouldn't drink any more. Across the garden path she could see Annia picking flowers from a neatly trimmed plant. She smiled at her, and laughed when the gardener almost died of shock by her destruction. Annia skipped off before the gardener could shout at her, and began picking flowers from other plants. Lirren smiled and took her arm again, "I want to show you something." He led her through the maze of neatly kept gardens and blooming flowers, until they reached a familiar section dominated by a tree. Petals fell gently, dancing in the wind and Carrea frowned. "Do you remember when we were last here."

"Yes." She said warily. "Why are we here?"

"Because I want to carry on from where we left off, when we were here last."

"What?" Carrea said in shock.

"You never let me finish, and I should have stopped you then, maybe you wouldn't have run off to the Guild."

"Finish what?"

With a smile he took her hands and whispered, "finish this." He leant in closer to her and tried to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" She cried pulling away quickly.

"I thought it was quite obvious..." He frowned. Heavy footsteps fell behind her and she felt an icy wind brush past her. "Yes?" Lirren asked the newcomer annoyed.

"I will only say this once," Dorrien said in a dangerous tone, "don't you dare touch my wife like that again." Lirren's eyes widened in realisation, and he quickly apologised and fled into the house.

"I don't think he knew..." Carrea said confused, and turned to face Dorrien. His face was scowled in anger, but his touch was soft as he held her arms.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better." He pulled her close and held her protectively, not wanting to let go.

"About earlier-"

"We will talk about it later." Carrea stopped him. "Right now I just want to forget, in a way, what happened."

"That's understandable." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. "What about your friend?"

"He's harmless." She sighed. "It seems that my mother forgot to mention to him that I actually moved on with my life, unlike him. But you fixed that."

"I'm sorry." He smiled against her, "I should have been a bit nicer about it."

"I wouldn't worry about it. He'll probably say a few nasty words to my mother and that'll be the end of it." Carrea felt a hand grab her robe and tug it slightly.

"Mummy, I picked some flowers for you." Looking down she saw Annia standing with a handful of flowers held out to her.

"Thank you Annia." She said taking them from her, "they are lovely."

"I want you to not be sad." Letting go of Dorrien, she bent down and cuddled Annia tightly. After a minute, she wriggled away and ran off once more giggling.

"She gets more and more like you everyday." Dorrien grinned at her. Standing, Carrea smiled back at him.

"Except I would never run from a cuddle." Reaching out, Dorrien took Carrea's hand.

"Care to take a walk?"

"Sure." She smiled and started to walk with him. "Have you talked to Adryan?"

Dorrien sighed deeply, "briefly. Then he ran off again." Together they carried on through the gardens in silence. "He'll be alright." He added quietly.

"Did you explain... About what happened this morning?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about that." As they reached the back of the house, they were met by various family members. Annia caught up with them and grabbed Carrea's free hand.

"Mummy I want to show you something." She said pleased with herself.

"And what's that?"

"It's a surprise!" She giggled and tried to pull her along.

"Annia, will you wait a moment please."

"But I want to show you!" Walking further, she pulled harder on Carrea's arm trying to get her to move. "Come on!"

"Annia, wait." Carrea hissed at her.

"You go and have fun." Dorrien said letting go of her, "I'll go see what Adryan has gotten up to and have another talk to him." Grabbing Annia, he pulled her in for a hug. "And you need to be more patient." He chuckled and let her go again.

"Quickly!" Annia continued and dragged Carrea away. Leading her through the gardens she stopped at a section of trees and clambered through a gap. "In here." She giggled. Following her, Carrea found herself in a small covered area. Trees shaded them from the weather and provided a private hiding place.

"You've found my old hiding place." She grinned. "I used to come here a lot when I wanted to be alone."

"And when she had misbehaved." Carrea heard a voice say from above. Looking up she saw Lirren sat in a tree.

"You were naughty too when you were little Mummy?" Annia asked surprised. Carrea laughed at Annia and sat down against a tree.

"Just a bit." She grinned. "And I used to keep sweet foods out here in that tree." Carrea pointed to the tree nearest to Annia, and she looked for the hidden place. Finding it, Annia was disappointed when there was nothing left inside.

"Ohh." She said sadly, "there is none left."

"I'm sure if you asked your father nicely, he'd find something for you." Carrea smirked.

"Good idea!" Annia grinned and ran off again.

"There is no mistaking her as your child. She even sounds like you."

"She's much more energetic than I ever was." She smiled. "If it wasn't for her finding this place, I would have forgotten it."

Lirren climbed down from the tree and sat down opposite her. He smiled sadly at her, "I am sorry for earlier. I didn't know..."

"I guessed." Carrea nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"It's nice to see that you got what you always wanted, well mostly. You have a wonderful child."

"Children." She corrected him. "I also have a son, they are twins."

"He's yours too? I saw him running off, but I didn't pay attention. I thought he might be Sorin's or something." Carrea winced at Sorin's name, and Lirren looked at her carefully. "You don't like him either?"

"No. There is something odd about him. It seems all too convenient that he arrive at this time."

Lirren hummed speculatively, and went to say something but stopped himself.

"So this is where you are hiding!" They both jumped as Dorrien stuck his head in the hiding place. Annia shrieked with laughter and pushed her way inside, then clambered onto Carrea's lap. Picking up a handful of fallen leaves, she threw them at Dorrien.

"You did that on purpose." She accused. Dorrien just grinned at her and climbed inside, then sat beside Carrea. "Did you not find Adryan?" Frowning, he moved back to the opening and looked outside.

"Adryan, hurry up." He called. Sitting back, he let Adryan through, who was covered with leaves.

"What have you been doing?" Carrea asked Adryan with a smile.

"Playing." He grinned and looked around. "Can I go up in the tree?"

"Only if you are careful." Dorrien warned him and took hold of his hands. Creating a disk of magic, he levitated them both up and onto a branch. "Do you want to come up too Annia?" He called down to her.

"No thank you Daddy, I don't like tall places." Turning around, she began to play with Carrea's hair, untying it and twisting it about. "You have very pretty hair." Annia told her. From above little nuts fell and landed on them both. Annia looked up at Adryan suspiciously, then went back to playing. Again the nuts fell and landed on her head. "Stop that!" She shouted crossly up at him.

"I'm not doing anything Annia."

"Yes you are." Carrea leant down to her and whispered gently in her ear. Annia grinned at her and yet again went back to playing. After a few minutes, nuts fell again, but fizzled on Carrea's shield. Annia looked up again looking smugly. "See I told you! It was you!" Adryan scowled at her and sulked. Spotting something else he edged closer and grabbed out for a red flower.

"Adryan be care-" Dorrien's words were silenced as the branch snapped violently and crashed down on Carrea and Annia. Jumping up, Lirren started to lift the branch off Carrea and Annia. Dorrien followed hastily as he climbed down from the tree and searched for Adryan, hidden among the foliage.

"We're ok." Carrea groaned as the branch was moved. After letting down the shield, Carrea nudged Annia, and she crawled out and away to safety. "What about-" Her eyes widened as Dorrien unveiled Adryan from under a smaller branch. Rushing over to him Carrea blinked back the tears which were forming.

"He'll be alright." Dorrien said to her after checking him. "Just a bit battered and bruised." Gently picking Adryan up, Carrea held him in her arms and looked up at the fall.

"He's lucky." She whispered, shaking from the shock.

"He's very lucky." Lirren said looking up as well. "You all are."

"I should take him inside.." Carrea said blankly, whilst standing up shakily.

"No, you sit down," Dorrien told her softly. "Annia, you come with me too." Annia stood and followed Dorrien as he left quickly.

"I'm not staying here." Carrea whispered, looking at all the destruction.

"Come and sit on a bench," Lirren said frowning, and took her arm. Carrea exited hurriedly and collapsed down on a nearby bench. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah... I shielded properly just in time. It's just... After everything which has already happened today..." Tears began to fall from her eyes, and Lirren pulled her into a hug.

"You mean about your father? Or is there more?" He asked softly. Carrea was silent for a little while, only her sobbing could be heard, muffled against Lirren's chest.

"I think my father was poisoned." She said in a hushed voice. "But... Dorrien said when he checked him there was no sign. He thinks that because I was upset and tired that I..." Leaning back into him, she cried harder in frustration. Lirren held her tighter and rested his head on her gently.

"I'm sure you'll find out what happened. But... If he was poisoned... Do you think it could be Sorin's work?"

"I don't know." Came a muffled reply.

"I believe you, so you can always talk to me about it. We'll-"

"Carrea?" She felt Lirren freeze and move slowly to let her go from the hug. Teary eyed she turned to face Dorrien. His body language betrayed his calm voice, standing stiff with his arms crossed.

"Yes?"

"I've put Adryan in our bed. Your mother also said there will be a meal shortly."

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. Lirren stood up hastily, but looked back at Carrea worriedly. "I'm ok now." She reassured him, and wiped her tears away. "I'll be there in a minute." With a gentle sigh, Lirren walked off in the direction of the house. As he left, Dorrien uncrossed his arms and looked at her steadily. "Don't be jealous." She told Dorrien softly. "There is nothing to be jealous of."

"I'm not jealous."

"It's all over your face." Carrea smiled and walked over to him. "And a very handsome face at that." Reaching up she kissed him delicately upon the cheek and began walking towards the house. Shaking his head, Dorrien caught up with her and they both entered the house once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Her mother had prepared a meal for them all, and they all sat round the luxurious dining table. Plates of food decorated the covered table and silence filled the room. A short speech was said by her and Sorin, then the meal had begun; servants wandered in with wine and eagerly filled up the glasses. Small groups of people began to talk as they filled their plates and started to gossip. Carrea found herself near the head of the table, surrounded by Dorrien and Annia across the table, and Lirren and her sister to her sides. Wanting to forget the events so far, Carrea downed her glass of wine hastily.

"Thirsty?" Dorrien said surprised at her.

"Just a bit." She replied serving herself some food. Carefully skewering some meat she ate the tiny prepared pieces.

"Mmm, you need to try this." Lirren said placing a spoon full of little green parcels on her plate.

"Thank you." She replied glaring at him, then went back to eating the meat. After she had finished with it, she moved on to the small parcels and tested one. "What is this?" She frowned. "I know I've had it before..."

"Those are harrel parcels. But done in a way only known by my family cook, I made him make them especially to help cheer you up."

"Oh, that's nice of you." She smiled at him surprised. "I always loved these." Grinning, she urged Dorrien to try some too. Begrudgingly he scooped some onto his plate and slowly drank his wine.

"I am glad you have the same tastes and that the Guild hasn't spoiled you."

"The Guild can't spoil me." She laughed and looked towards Dorrien, "my husband on the other hand..."

_-Spoils you because you deserve it. _Dorrien whispered to her.

Lirren chuckled and nodded, "you are a lucky man Dorrien."

"Thank you."

"Very lucky indeed." He continued quietly. Sighing gently he carried on with his meal. As everyone finished their meals, the servants took away the used plates and brought out the desserts. Bowls of pachis and piorres were placed in front of everyone, covered in a sweet sauce. Carrea eagerly cut off chunks with her spoon and ate, savouring the sweet taste.

"Here have mine." Lirren smiled and pushed his bowl over to her. "I much prefer the piorres."

"Will you stop trying to feed me." She laughed at Lirren.

"Sorry," he smiled, "I thought you might like mine too seeing as you are enjoying yours so much." As Carrea took another sip of her renewed glass of wine, she saw Dorrien sat swirling his pachi pieces round the bowl. Despite being full, she nodded at Dorrien's food.

"You are supposed to eat it, not play with it."

"Is that a subtle hint that you would like it?"

"Nothing escapes you." Looking back at her, he smiled and passed her his bowl. Slowly Carrea ate through the remaining pieces and sat back feeling full.

_-Cravings for pachis?_

_-Not quite._

_-That's a shame..._ Feeling a trickle of amusement coming from him, she smiled.

_-Maybe for you. You can run off and hide whenever you like._

_-You did it too. And then dragged me into it from what I remember._

_-Mothers need breaks too._

_-Breaks which include disappearing out of the city for a few days with no idea where you are going?_

_-Precisely. _

_-Just, don't go disappearing without me._ He finished sullenly. Carrea looked at him questionably, but he avoided her gaze.

_-And why would I do that?_ After a few minutes, she tired of waiting for him to respond, and grabbed her glass of wine. Lirren intercepted it however, and put it out of her reach.

"I think you've had enough of that today. Don't want you regretting anything when you've sobered."

"Stop treating me like a child." She hissed quietly at him. "I know how much wine I can take." Angrily she grabbed his glass instead and drank a mouthful.

"You could never hold much wine." He shrugged and drank from her glass instead.

"And you could never keep your nose out of other peoples business." As the room quietened, table now empty of all food, her mother addressed everyone once more.

"As of my husband's death, this family has had no head. As the only son in this family, Sorin now holds this title until his death."

"Thank you mother," Sorin said standing. "I hope to make my father proud and see that his wishes are fulfilled, as my own." He finished looking directly at Carrea. At his gaze, Carrea looked away quickly down at the table. "I thank you all for visiting here in memory of him, and despite the circumstances, it has been great seeing you all." He ended with a smile. One by one the family members congratulated him and went their separate ways once more. Carrea stood tipsy and slightly disorientated, holding on carefully to the chair.

"I think I am going to go lie down." She muttered trying to stop the room spinning.

"Did someone drink a little too much?" Dorrien whispered in her ear as he reached her.

"Not at all. But I think there was something odd in the dessert sauce."

"Do you need a hand or do you think you'll be able to get to your room without falling over?"

"You sound too smug about that." Carrea glared playfully at him. "I can do it myself."

"Very well." He grinned at her and watched as she made her way to the staircase.

"Is she alright?" Lirren asked him frowning.

"Yes, she is just being her usual stubborn self." Lirren laughed and turned to watch Carrea's attempt at crossing the room. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, she turned and smiled smugly at Dorrien, then began to climb the stairs. Eventually she managed the climb, and entered the room carefully. Removing her outer robe she draped it across a chair and flopped down on the bed next to Adryan. He lay sprawled slightly, breathing deep and long. As Carrea cuddled up to him, he stirred and stretched out.

"Adryan." She said sitting up, "are you feeling better now?"

"My head hurts." He mumbled sleepily. Resting her hand on him, she Healed away his pain. Smiling, Adryan cuddled into her tightly.

"You are a silly boy." She said holding him close. "Always up to mischief."

"I just wanted to get the flower." Adryan explained.

"It's alright, don't worry about it now."

"Ah, you're awake." Dorrien smiled, coming through the door and perching on the side of the bed. "I hope you are feeling better now."

"Yes I am, Mummy Healed me."

"That's good." He nodded. "I just came to check up on you two. Come down when you are ready Adryan and I'll get you something to eat." Leaning forwards he picked up Carrea's outer robe which had fallen on the floor. From the pocket slipped out a necklace and it dropped to the floor. Dorrien reached out and picked it up confused.

_-Why was there a necklace in your pocket._

_-What?_

_-I just found a necklace in your outer robe. _

_-Oh, Lirren-_

_-He gave it to you? I can't believe this..._

_-Dorrien th-_

Standing abruptly, Dorrien strode out of the door in a flurry.

"You go back to sleep Adryan, you had a nasty fall." Laying Adryan back down on the pillow, she kissed his forehead and went to leave. Adryan took her hand and held on to her.

"Are you and Daddy fighting again?"

"No no, Adryan." She stopped and sat down beside him. "There is just a lot going on right now, you shouldn't worry."

"Ok Mummy."

"I'll be back in a bit, you just go back to sleep." Reaching up she stroked his hair and left the room quietly. Hearing raised voices, she slowly crept upstairs.

"... You need to stop all this."

"I haven't done anything."

"I warned you.. I just found _this_ given to her from you."

"That was given to her before I knew, and-"

"I don't care."

"You are being too overprotective. There is nothing going on between us."

"I know full well that my wife would never do anything. But you, _you _are worming your way in here. You may have feelings for her, but you need to control yourself."

"Me? I have done nothing!" Lirren growled at Dorrien.

Hiding behind a corner, Carrea listened intently. _Why did Lirren have to be here... _

"You are going too far, and I have had enough."

"Surely if there was a problem Carrea would have said something herself."

"She is being herself, being too nice."

"And what does she think about all this?" Lirren responded controlled.

_-Stop this!_

_-Carrea... You need to tell him too._

_-I..._

"Well?" Lirren hissed at Dorrien.

"You need to talk to her." Turning his back on Lirren, Dorrien exited the room, and found Carrea standing in the hallway. "I am going back to the Guild and taking the children with me. I'll see you later." Carrying on down the stairs, she heard the bedroom door open. Behind her Lirren sighed and walked out.

"Lirren."

"Carrea? What are you... You heard didn't you."

"Yes." She whispered and looked away.

"So what do you think?"

"I... I don't know what to think... But I don't want my husband to be upset. You need to be more careful."

"I can't help how I feel." Lirren said stepping closer to her. "Surely it is not selfish to want you?"

"It is. There is nothing. There won't ever be anything."

"I don't believe that." Stepping closer once more, he leant towards her. "Not one bit."

"And what makes you think that." Carrea said trying to back away.

"Because I can see it in your eyes." He grinned. "You've let me get this close without trying to get rid of me."

"Leave me alone."

"Now there, don't sound so scared." His voice whispered silkily into her ear. "No-one needs to know."

"What do we have here..." Carrea glanced over Lirren's shoulder, and found Sorin watching them both carefully, eyes gleaming with interest. "Your husband hasn't even left and you are up here playing with someone else." Lirren turned to face Sorin, dark eyes boring deep into blue.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see what all the noise was about. But now I am wishing I hadn't," he said disgusted.

"There is nothing going on." Carrea growled, and tried to escape.

"That's not what I saw." Sorin smirked at her, blocking her exit. "In fact, I am sure your husband would love to find out about it."

"Go ahead and tell him then." She challenged. Sorin's expression faltered slightly, eyes lingering on Carrea.

"That I will." Eyeing them both once more, Sorin left silently. Carrea's heartbeat thumped wildly in her chest. _That bastard... _A soft hand slid across hers, and up her arm slightly, pulling her round to face Lirren once more. Steeling herself, Carrea used the motion to propel herself round, and punched Lirren in the face. He cried out in surprise, hands flailing and rushing to stop the pain. Before he could react, Carrea ran downstairs into her bedroom and locked the door firmly with magic.

"I always liked this room."

"Sorin!" Carrea gasped in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"Reclaiming this room. You either belong to this family, or you belong to the Guild."

"What?"

"If you are going to play your magic games then you can bugger off back there, because this is my house now and I don't want you here. You think you can come here, kill my father and lay claim to whatever and whoever you like."

"He was my father too."

"You lost every right to call him your father the day you abandoned us all. You don't belong here, and never have." The sting of the blow bit back Carrea's retort harshly. Grabbing her belongings, she shoved them in her pocket and opened the window fiercely. She levitated calmly down to the floor and strode off away from them all.

* * *

After hours of wandering around aimlessly, Carrea found herself in a familiar place. Red leaves littered the floor and crunched delicately as she padded through the forest. _How did I get here? _Everything had left her numb and lost. Her legs gave way with exhaustion and she collapsed down against a sheet of rock. _Rock? That must mean... _Closing her eyes, she heard the faint trickle of the spring and she smiled softly. Resting her head down she started to laugh. _What am I doing? I can't just run away and hide from everything. This place is so quiet..._

"Carrea."

"Yes?" She turned around. The familiar scent of her mother's perfume hung lavishly in the air. The walls of her bedroom glowed brightly, as if lit by magic. Instinctively she tried to lower the brightness with magic, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?"

"It's too bright..."

"Carrea. Pay attention. However are you going to find yourself a husband if you are always off daydreaming." Snapping her attention to her mother, she frowned.

"But I have a husband."

"If only." Her mother sighed. "Now take a look at yourself in the mirror. I think the dress could be too revealing.. But if that what it takes to get someone interested in you then I will risk it."

Looking at the full length mirror, she saw herself young and dressed in an elaborate red dress. The sleeves were non existent and the front draped down further than she had ever seen on an evening dress.

"I cannot wear this!"

"Yes you can and you will." Her mother told her firmly. "You need to catch the eye of one of the wealthy men. Now it is time to leave." Looking back at her reflection she frowned. Her hair dangled loosely upon her shoulders, draping down the length of her back and the ends curled round, resting softly on her hips. Following her mother, they stopped in the hallway. Looking upwards, a shadow dominated the stairwell. The carpet was stained with blood and a clear voice echoed towards them.

"You had better behave this time Carrea, or you will find yourself without a home." As her father continued down the stairs, Carrea froze.

"You... You aren't my father..." She breathed. _Sorin is not my father!_

"Of course I am your father." He hissed back.

"Mother, can you not see, he is not you husband!" Carrea cried confused. Sorin stopped in front of her and grabbed hold of her arms. His uncut nails dug into her porcelain skin now splashed with crimson. Taking a step backwards away from him, she found herself on the edge of the staircase. With a fluid movement, Sorin pushed her backwards and she fell, weightless and non-existent. A bright light above her burned into her, and she screwed her eyes closed. Floating in nothingness she opened her eyes once again. Around her men and women danced graciously round in a poetic gesture. Many faces hid behind grotesque masks, shadowed by the drearily lit room. A burst of cold air filtered through the room, sending shivers down her spine and awakening her senses. From the doorway came a familiar figure, body draped in black cloth and face masked in white. As he approached the mask became clear and she gasped as it transformed into a reber head. Taking her hands, he swept her off her feet and led her into a complex dance, spinning her round and round. The room span quicker and quicker, merging all into a blur.

"Let.. Go.." She squeaked out dizzily.

"I will never let go." A confident voice whispered at her. Pulling her closer, she found herself close up against the silken clothes. _These feel like Guild robes... _Splashes of green clouded her vision and she could hear water splashing and trickling. _Let me go. Let me go... _Struggling to break free, she cast her arms out and pushed away from the dance. Her vision blurred and her steps careless, she slipped into the arms of Sorin.

"Go away. Back out there and do as you are told." Pushing her back into the fray, she slipped on the wet floor. Lifting her head, she reached up to her face where blood dripped freely. A pair of boots came into her vision, surrounded by a gentle green light. Looking up she found Dorrien standing before her.

"Help me please." She called out to him.

"I cannot. You must do it yourself."

"But I don't know what to do..." She continued, crawling towards him.

"You don't need me any more..." Face flooded with tears, Carrea climbed to her feet and grabbed hold of him. Sliding out of her reach he strode off towards the balcony door, gait unhurried. As he exited a new scene was seen as the door opened slowly. Beautiful gardens stretched out as far as she could see, birds sang and flowers blossomed. Following him outside she felt her body warm as the sun shone vigorously on her and from somewhere she could hear children's voices. Two small figures played happily, and greeted Dorrien warmly as he neared. _Adryan... Annia... _She reached out to hold them, to walk the path closer to them, but her feet took her in another direction. Above her pink petals fell, landing softly all around her.

"There you are." A soft voice whispered behind her. "I was worried.." Sitting down on the bench under the tree, he beckoned to her. _Lirren? No no, I want my children. _"Please, sit. Your pregnancy must be tiring you out." Looking down she saw a small baby bump adorning her abdomen. Freezing up, she stared at Lirren. "Don't look so scared my dear."

"I am not your... Anything."

"Don't be so silly, sit down before you collapse again." Lirren stood and took her hand. Effortlessly he pulled her into an embrace and sat down so she rested on his lap.

"I don't want you! Get away from me!"

"If that were true," he chuckled. "You shouldn't have married me."

"I did not marry you!"

"Yes you did. How else would you have bore my children?"

"...Children?" Pushing her way out of his lap, she ran for the door she had entered through. The door held fast, and she tugged at it harder.

"Carrea, where are you going? You can't leave the garden."

"This is not real! This can't be true! I joined the Guild... I fell in love with Dorrien. I married him!" Exhausted, she slid to the floor, a seeping cold washing over her, chilling her body to the bone. A gentle light filtered to her eyes and above her she could see the trees rustling softly. _Was I dreaming? _A faint buzzing rang in her ears, but all she could do was look upwards and watch the trees sway back and forth. _Back and forth. _The cold had tinged her lips blue, her eyes glazed unfocussed and unblinking. A face hovered over her, blue eyes staring back at her. She blinked and they turned brown. Blue. Brown. Blue. Lifting her arm she reached for him, but the instant she touched his skin he vanished. _I'm cold. Where am I?_

"_Carrea." _A whisper called to her. Looking across the forest she saw the shimmering figure return, standing smiling at her. _"Carrea."_

"_What do you want?" _She said within her mind hesitantly.

"_Where are you?" _

"_What?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_... I don't know."_

"_Look around. Show me." _Carrea stared at the hazy figure as he started to drift away.

"_But... You can see." _She frowned confused. Striding away he moved behind a tree, vanishing from her view. _"Come back..." _She called out forlornly.

"_I haven't gone anywhere. Please show me..."_

"_Alright, alright, just don't leave me." _Carrea cried. Looking around, she projected her view out in hopes he would return again. Silence. _"Come back..." _She sighed and scrunched her eyes shut. _Maybe this is just another dream, yeah just another dream. I'll wake up soon. Please wake up. _Time slipped by slowly, and Carrea opened her eyes again. Staring upwards she saw a floating light, and mesmerised she watched it come closer. A warmth slid over her and the light was obscured as she was pulled into an embrace. A tingling sensation ran throughout her body, clearing her mind. Somewhere she could hear a voice talking, but the words were undecipherable. After a few moments, the haze covering her mind dissipated and she could finally think again.

"I was so worried." She felt breathed on to her.

"Dorrien?" Carrea whispered hoarsely.

"Yes?" He replied and pulled her away from him slightly. Bright blue eyes looked back at her full of emotion. Something twisted inside her as the memories of the day before flooded to her, coupled with her dream and she flinched, looking away from him. When she turned back, he frowned slightly and cupped her cheek with his hand gently. "What's wrong?"

"... I have no idea why I am here."

Dorrien smiled warmly at her, "you were delirious. I think all the shock and exhaustion of yesterday finally caught up to you. But I am hoping you are feeling better now."

"Yes... Well mostly..." She sighed, then looked around frowning. "Is it morning?"

"Dawn. You were gone all evening and night."

"That long." Carrea said sadly. "I didn't realise..."

"Don't worry about it. Come and have something to eat. I know of two little children who want cuddles." Carrea flinched unexpectedly at the mention of her children. "What.."

"I had a nightmare. A really bad one, and that's why I flinched." She explained hurriedly. Smiling sympathetically, he pulled her to her feet and held her close.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said softly in her ear. Resting against his chest, she nodded and held him tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The rest of the day ran smoothly. It was a Fourday and to help take her mind off things, Dorrien had dragged Carrea to the Night Room. Every so often she caught him looking at her with a thoughtful expression and she knew he wanted to know about the night before. Conflicted by all the feelings which roamed in her mind, Carrea leant against Dorrien's arm and stared at the glasses on the table. Despite the distraction, all Carrea could think about was what had happened. She felt Dorrien reach down and kiss her head, then stroke her cheek with his hand.

"We can return if you like." Sitting up, she smiled at him as she saw a gentle smile upon his lips.

"Yeah I think that will be best." A servant wandered over to them and interrupted with a bow.

"Lady Carrea, a visitor has come to see you. They are waiting outside."

"Thank you." She replied and dismissed the servant. "I'll see what this is about first." She told Dorrien, then headed for the door. Outside she heard rain pouring and hissing as it met the ground. Exiting into the cold, she looking around for the visitor, at the end of the covered awning stood a figure obscured by a pillar. Walking towards her visitor, she stopped as a familiar figure stepped out.

"I don't want to speak to you." She growled and turned back hastily.

"Wait! I just want to talk quickly."

"There is nothing to talk about." She threw over her shoulder.

"Please! Just one moment."

Sighing, Carrea stopped and turned back. "One moment and that's it. And only because I once trusted you."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "I just wanted to say sorry, and make sure you were ok. I was told that you went missing last night and-"

"Lirren." She stopped him quickly. "Sorry won't do anything. Not now."

"But you know I can't help myself." He said sullenly. "Seeing you after all this time... Surely you knew..."

"No, I didn't." She admitted and looked away. "Not for sure anyway. I was too wrapped up in getting to the Guild."

"My feelings for you have never gone away." He said lifting her chin to face him. "And still I just want to kiss you softly." Lirren whispered, face now very close to hers.

"Stop this Lirren, you know no good can come of it."

"But, just one kiss." She felt him whisper on her.

"No, I am married now."

"Then chose not to be." He replied, leant closer and pressed his lips gently against hers.

"How dare you!" Carrea said breaking the contact hastily and stepping away from him. "I told you no."

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" Lirren asked, moving closer once more. "You could have stopped me at any time."

"I tried to, you-" Lirren stopped her mid sentence by placing his finger on her lips.

"Just admit it, you have feelings for me too, more than just friendship."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said crying, and ran away from him. A green blur stood at the end of the awning by the Night Room door and Carrea stopped shocked. Blinking away her tears she saw Dorrien standing looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he turned and strode away across the courtyard. Angrily she turned to Lirren who had followed her and screamed at him. "What have you done?"

"Calm down." He said grabbing her, and avoiding the stares from magicians. Carrea fought against his grip and tried to push him away, but he held her tightly. "Now he knows."

"There isn't anything to know! You are deluded!" She cried and kicked him. Cursing he let go of her and she tried to run away, but Lirren caught hold her hand.

"You can't tell me that kiss meant nothing to you. I know you want more."

"No! I want my husband!"

"Are you sure?" Lirren said pushing her gently up against a pillar.

"Of course I am." She glared at him through tear soaked eyes. Holding her face, Lirren leant down and kissed her again, enticing her to kiss him back. Slowly Carrea brought her hands up and rested them against his chest, making Lirren breathe in deeply. As his lips pulled back slightly, she pushed on his chest making him fall backwards from her and break the kiss. "Once ago I would have kissed you back. But not now. I have a husband and children now, and they are my world. You had your chance Lirren." Leaving him dumbfounded, Carrea headed towards her room before Lirren could follow. When she finally reached her room, she shut the main door silently. Her body and mind shook at what could happen next, and she was scared. Resting her hand on the door handle Carrea thought of what she would say to him. A hum of magic reverberated under her hand and she turned the door handle warily, but it stood still. Resting her head against the door, Carrea wiped some tears from her face and took a deep breath. "Let me in please." A small click echoed slightly, and Carrea tried the door again. The inside of the bedroom was lit with a single globe light, accentuating the atmosphere and chilling the room. Dorrien sat at the end of the bed looking at the floor, not moving. Carefully Carrea sat down beside him and leant against him. She could feel his arm shaking slightly, and looking up at him she could see tears rolling down his face. "Don't cry." She blubbered through her own tears. "Please don't cry." Reaching up she wiped them away, but they were replaced with more tears.

"Don't cry?" He snapped at her, "I just saw you and _him _kissing!"

"He kissed me, I didn't want it."

"You didn't stop him. You could have easily pushed him away with magic, but no. You let him kiss you." He stared at her, icy blue eyes glaring. "Why? Why didn't you stop him? Do you... not want me?"

"Of course I do!" She said burying her face into his arm. "Of course I want you."

"Then why?" He said lifting her head up looking into her eyes. "I want to understand. If you have feelings for him... then I understand, you can't control them... don't shut me out."

"Let me show you." Carrea whispered to him. Resting back into him, she took his hand and showed her what had happened since the night before.

* * *

When Carrea awoke, she was cold. Turning to lay on her back, she found the bed empty, and no sounds came from the guestroom. The light streaming through the window told her it was late morning, and yet everything was quiet. Climbing out of bed she peered out of the window curiously. The Guild grounds were eerily silent and small patches of colour could be seen walking around. In the distance she could see a figure walking back from the forest, and she smiled. Dorrien's expression wasn't the same when he spotted her, and continued his stride closer to the Magicians' Quarters. A faint knock came from the main door, and Carrea threw on a bed robe quickly. Opening the door she was surprised to see a dark haggard figure looming over her. She firmly shut the door back on him, but it was stopped before it hit the frame.

"It is important."

"I don't care."

"It's about your mother."

"If they want me they'll send for me."

"I am here to tell you!" Lirren pushed the door violently, and barged into the room. "They are all dead. Your mother, your sisters.. He killed them all!"

"Who?"

"Sorin! Carrea listen! They took a trip to Calia yesterday morning, at his request. And then... I think he is trying to kill me too."

"That's absurd." She said dismissively.

"Carrea, I am here! At the Guild. You know how much I hate it here."

"What makes you think he is trying to kill you?" She asked quietly, and shut the door.

"This morning.. He kept trying to make me drink something. In fact, for the past few days I have had that same drink.. I think he wants me dead too." He said horrified. Rushing over to him, Carrea took his hand and quickly looked inside him. She winced as she heard the door open, and felt Lirren tense suddenly.

"I don't believe you!" She heard Dorrien yell at Lirren. Letting go of Lirren, she turned to Dorrien.

"It's important."

"Get out!" He continued, ignoring Carrea. Grabbing hold of Dorrien, she pushed him down into a seat and glared at him.

"My family is dead."

"He's lying."

"No! He's not, I read it from his mind."

"Then _I _don't believe it." He growled and stood back up. "Now get out!" He stared icily, "both of you."

"What?" Carrea squeaked out. "Me?"

"Yes, you. I can't bear to look at you right now." Turning away, Dorrien entered the bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind him. Carrea stood staring at the bedroom door in shock. Beside her Lirren took her hand and tried to pull her away, but Carrea was firmly rooted and wouldn't budge. With a sigh, she let go of Lirren and headed after Dorrien. The door was unlocked and she opened it silently, however Dorrien wasn't inside. A faint breeze blew against the blinds, and Carrea knew he had gone out of the window. _I wonder where he learnt that. _Carrea thought wryly. As she looked out of the window, she could see him heading back to the forest, knowing she couldn't follow him easily. Hurrying back into the guestroom Carrea shoved Lirren out of the room.

"Go and.. do something. I'll be back later."

"What? Do what?"

"I don't care." She hissed, "but I need to find Dorrien."

"But Carrea-"

"We'll talk later." She said quickly, then ran off towards the forest.

It took Carrea a few hours to finally find Dorrien. He sat high up in a silver barked tree, partially hidden by the long draping foliage. He didn't acknowledge her presence, but also didn't move. Clambering up the tree after him, Carrea looked around warily. After her experience with climbing trees, she had become scared to be up them, but carried on climbing nonetheless. Grabbing onto the last branch, she hauled herself up, but slipped as her foot lost grip on the smooth bark. Hands grabbed onto her and helped her up, as she reached the branch she found herself looking into a pair of worried blue eyes.

"You know you shouldn't climb up here, you always fall."

"I don't care." She replied steadying herself. "I want to talk to you, and even if you climb higher, I will still follow." Letting go of Carrea, Dorrien turned away from her.

"Can't you see that I don't want to talk."

"I know, but you didn't let me finish. At least let me finish."

"I don't care why he is doing all this!" He growled fiercely. "I only care about you. And I don't even know why you keep going near him!"

"Because I care about him." She said inching closer to him. "Before I came to the Guild he was my closest friend and I can't _not_ care about him. Especially if my brother is trying to kill him. What if Sorin tries to kill me too?"

"Why is he so distrustful of Sorin? I haven't seen him do anything wrong and I think he just wants to blame it all on someone."

"I believe him."

"Well I don't. He was really nice to both Adryan and me. What is so bad about him?"

"He killed my father!"

"You don't know that. We've already talked about that."

"And what if it is true?"

"Then you aren't at danger, your magic can save you."

"But it can't save Lirren."

"He could have made it all up! You should go back to your house and see for yourself."

"I can't." Carrea whispered.

"Why can't you?" Dorrien said turning back round.

"Because I can't."

"But why?" He said frowning. Carrea tried to turn away, but Dorrien stopped her. Leaning closer he made her face him and answer. "Please?"

After a deep sigh, she continued, "I am not wanted there."

"That's not true, why would they-"

"Not they. Sorin... He told me I either belong in the family or I belong at the Guild."

"Why didn't you..." Pulling Carrea closer he enveloped her in a tight embrace. "We'll find out what really happened." He said softly, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But what-"

"Shh." Dorrien stopped her. Looking up to him, she saw that his eyes were warmer and a small smile crept on his face. "We'll sort all of this." He told her, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I don't deserve you." Carrea choked out sullenly, looking down hastily. She felt Dorrien cup her cheek gently and lean closer to kiss her once more.

"Of course you do." He chuckled. "And you know where we are don't you?"

"We are in a tree." She smirked at him. Dorrien laughed at her, and she smiled, glad to see him laugh again.

"Yes, that is true. But that's not what I meant. You are just ruining the moment on purpose aren't you."

"Not at all." She grinned slyly. "I would never do such a thing."

"That's good." He nodded, leant close to her and whispered into her ear. Surprised Carrea opened her mouth to question him, but he pressed his hand to her lips. "No questions. Just yes or no." He said looking into her eyes. Carefully letting go of her, she smiled.

"How could I ever say no?" Wrapping his arms around Carrea, Dorrien pulled her even closer and held her tightly once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Carrea returned to her room with a heavy heart. She was unstartled to see a familiar face helping themselves to the wine cabinet.

"You look like you've just had a run in with your mother."

"Worse."

"Worse? Oh don't tell me Jullen has been hounding you for books again?"

"Not quite," Carrea replied slumping into a chair.

"Would you like some wine?"

Chuckling Carrea gave her an odd look, "only you could offer someone their own wine. Now the question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Ran out of wine."

"Again? Jenia you really need to drink less."

"I will someday, but not today."

"How about an honourable deed to keep you sober?"

"Will I get wine after?"

"Depends how it goes, I suppose," Carrea shrugged.

Gulping down a mouthful of wine she nodded, "alright then, what are we doing?"

"Spying on my house."

"That's not honourable! You are up to something again!"

"Yes, I am trying to stop my friend from being killed," Carrea snapped worriedly. "Sorry." Sitting down beside her, Jenia put an arm around her protectively.

"We won't let that happen. Dorrien certainly won't, that's for sure." From the door came a timid knock, Carrea stood to answer it, and as the door opened Lirren pulled her into a firm eager hug.

"I am glad you are back, I don't know how you can live in this place it is just-"

"Lirren."

"Oh," he said letting go of her quickly, "is Dorrien here?"

"No, but that's not the point. Just.. sit down or something." Feeling chastised, Lirren slipped into a nearby chair. "Lirren, this is Jenia. Jenia-"

"Ahh so you are Lirren," she smirked, "I know _all_ about you."

"Not quite," Carrea corrected her and poured herself a glass of pachi wine. Stopping in her tracks, she smiled knowingly and passed her glass over to Lirren, who took it eagerly.

"Saying no to pachi wine?" Jenia gasped sarcastically, "are you ill?"

"Of course not," she snorted in reply. "I just changed my mind."

"I still think you are ill. Look at you, you are glowing!"

"That," she said pointedly, "may be because I _don't _drink as much as you."

"No, you have always glowed," Lirren smiled.

"Oh look, now you are glowing of embarrassment!" Jenia teased. Slowly the door handle turned and Adryan slipped through the doorway rubbing his eyes and looked around for Carrea.

"Annia is being mean again," he sniffed and made his way over. Shutting the door with magic, Carrea picked him up, placed him on her lap and cuddled him.

"What has she done now?"

"She took my book and wouldn't give it back."

Placing a small kiss on his head, she smiled, "why don't you go and get one of the shelf instead?"

"Cause that one is my favourite. I want that one." Sulking, Adryan stormed off into his bedroom.

"You two go and get a carriage, I'll sort him out."

"Is he coming with us then?" Jenia asked with a frown.

"Yeah, it'll be fine though," she replied with a sigh. Carrea entered the room quietly, and saw Adryan sat sulking on his bed. "I know that book was your favourite," she began sitting down beside him, "but would you like to go and get a better one?"

"I don't want one of the shelf."

"Not off the shelf, a new one from the bookshop."

"Really?"

"Yes, so long as you want to come along with us," she smirked.

"I would like a new one please!" Adryan jumped up excitedly and grabbed onto Carrea's hand. "Let's go now!" Chuckling, Carrea led her son into the city.

* * *

Carrea looked out of the carriage window anxiously. Beside her sat Adryan unaware of the situation, clutching hold of his new book with pride, and opposite sat Jenia frowning. Lirren had returned to her family home, whilst they looked inside from across the cobbled road.

"Something's wrong," Carrea whispered uncertainly. Jenia turned to face her and her frown deepened.

"What?" Carrea opened her mouth to respond, but remember that her son sat next to her. Wincing in frustration, she turned to him.

"Adryan, will you be a grown up boy and do something for me? I want you to go with Jenia back home, and show Annia your new book. I have to do something, but I'll be finished soon, can you do that for me?"

"Yes!" He nodded fervently, "I am all grown up now." Squeezing him tightly in an embrace, she smiled humourlessly and exited the carriage.

"I won't be long," she promised them both, and made her way towards her house. Everything seemed normal, but the bad feeling in Carrea's stomach worsened. As she opened the main door, she saw no servants, heard no noise but the faint chink of a wineglass. The staircase loomed over her, reviving past memories she wished forgotten, and feeling tears creeping she screwed her eyes shut. Taking a deep breath she carried on through into the guestroom hesitantly, however it was empty.

"What are you doing here?" Sorin said disgusted. Turning to face him she steeled herself and looked him in the eyes.

"I came to see Mother."

"Didn't Lirren tell you? Or were you too busy kissing him?"

"I wanted to find out the full story of what happened," she replied behind gritted teeth. "Care to enlighten me?"

"They were involved in an accident in Calia, but unfortunately there were no magicians nearby to Heal them, and they died of their injuries."

"You don't seem too distraught over the fact," Carrea pointed out warily, whilst trying to hold back her tears.

"Neither do you, but then I am sure you have been comforted by your string of men," he smirked. "Nonetheless, would you care for a drink? I have a few possessions Mother wished to pass on to you."

"No, I should be going."

"What's the rush?" He drawled, "it's not like you have to be anywhere soon, or you wouldn't have visited in the first place."

"Where is Lirren?" She sighed giving in to her sadness.

"He just went upstairs to lie down," Sorin smiled sweetly. "Sit down and I'll get you a drink." Despite her fears, Carrea took a seat, shaken and her face wet with falling tears. Before she knew it, Sorin had returned and placed a glass of wine in her hands.

"Oh, no I cannot have wine right now," she started. Sorin quickly exchanged her glass with another glass sat on the tray, this one filled with water. Carefully she sipped at the cool drink and assessed the situation. _I am not sure he did it, I don't know why he'd be hanging around here if he did.. And surely he would have gone with them if he wanted to look fully innocent. Maybe Dorrien is right, __maybe I was disillusioned all this time. What would it achieve anyway, he is head of the family now.. not that there is much of one left. _

Sighing, she drank the rest in one go, and winced slightly. _This tastes familiar.. but I can't remember what.. oh no, no no it can't be! _Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy and weary and as she gently began to sleep, a word echoed in her mind. _Nemmin._

* * *

Carrea awoke slowly after a long turbulent dream. _No, it was more like a nightmare. Where is Dorrien? _Lazily she extended her arm out next to her, reaching out, but all she felt was the soft blanket, cold and repelling.

"Dorrien?" She muttered quietly, opening her eyes. The harsh light filtering through the curtains bore into her eyes and sent a short stab of pain into her mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sitting up too quickly, she was pushed back down by a warm hand. Again, looking away from the curtains, she tried opening her eyes again and saw a tall blur of a person looking at her.

"You fell asleep," came a chuckle.

"Lirren?"

"Yes?"

"Where.. am I?"

"At your family home."

"I had.." Flickers of images flashed in her mind, reminding her of the violence of the dream. "Nightmare." Pushing herself up, she leant against the headboard, making it creak alarmingly.

"Don't worry," Lirren soothed sitting down beside her. "You are safe now, it was all a dream." Gently he took her shoulders and pulled her close into a deep embrace, stroking her hair softly. "It has been too long since I held you like this." Resting his head against hers, he smiled broadly and began to whisper, "and whenever I do, it makes me want to hold you forever. I will never give you up without a fight, never." Slowly he kissed the top of her head, and when she said nothing, he kissed her again bringing her face closer to his so he could kiss her face.

"Lirren."

"Yes?" He breathed, cupping her face greedily.

"Me and Dorrien.."

"No," he stopped her. "No you and Dorrien. Mine. Be mine. I want you."

".. We are going to have another child."

"What?"

"I told you, there can never be an us. I love him. And that will never change."

"But-"

"Let it go Lirren," she told him, voice wobbling as tears formed. "I don't like hurting you."

"But I love you," he sobbed, head falling down to her neck, burying his face within her robes. Leaning back, she wrapped her arms around him, comforting him.

"I know," she replied placing a hand on his head. "I know."

After a while he began to calm, and after a shuddering sigh, he continued, "does that mean that.."

"Most likely." Unfurling his arms from Carrea's shoulders, Lirren wrapped them round her once again.

"I think it's great.. and thank you. Anybody else would have ran.."

"I owe you a great deal," she chuckled, "and not only that, but you helped me get this life. I want to help you get what you want." Slowly she let go of him and stretched, whilst Lirren sat back up and smiled at her.

"I promise I will make up for this. As best as I can."

"Thank you."

"Now," he said wiping his eyes. "did Sorin tell you the truth?"

"Yes, and I don't actually believe he did this."

"But how?"

"I thought about it.. I can't remember what I thought though.. only that he isn't to blame."

"Well, I guess if you think so, maybe it isn't true. You are the magician after all," Lirren smiled. "We should probably see what Sorin has for us from them, while we are still here."

"Yes," he nodded. "And then.. and then I want to go back to the Guild with you. So I can apologise to your husband."

* * *

The guestroom fire burned brightly. Sparks flew dangerously from the crumbling embers, spitting out and snapping at them. Carrea sat wearily in her chair, silence echoing through the room. Sorin had introduced them to a friend, and they had all – except Carrea – sipped wine in memory of her deceased family. She vowed never to return after this day; the house held too many bad memories which clouded over the good, bringing only sadness. And only her and Sorin had survived the tragedy. Despite his sickly niceness, she still resented him, but for now she decided to be nice until she exited the door. He had, after all, spurned her and kicked her out. _I will not stoop to his level. _Still in silence, Sorin led them all to the basement. One room held the supply of food and wine, whilst another was stacked with extra cutlery, glasses and kitchenware. Every item had a spare, and at the heart lay the family vault; every generation had left items, passing down heirlooms and personal items. The echo of dripping water sounded from somewhere. Drip. Drip. Drip. The spluttering oil lamp lit the area harshly, and Carrea cursed silently for Sorin's problem with globelights. He had stopped her making one, saying that they hurt his eyes and she began to offer to Heal it for him, then she laughed, remembering it was the same man who hurt her days before.  
"Here it is," Sorin smiled, opening the lock and stepping inside. "I have been told that the things over there," he pointed towards the far corner, "are for you and your family."  
"Thank you." Making her way over, stepping over discarded clothes ripped to shreds by ceryni, she found the items with ease.  
"Can you bring the light closer?" She heard Sorin step closer, and the area brightened, then everything went black. Cursing she decided to light a globelight anyway, but stopped. She tried once more, then panicked._ I don't remember how! How can this be? I know I can use magic.. I.. I- _  
The room flashed vibrantly as a stunstrike lashed out at her, assailing at her shieldless body. More strikes were sent and Lirren yelled out in pain. Carrea's eyes widened as she felt a heatstrike bombard her body with searing heat, sending her senses into overdrive. Strike after strike was dealt sending waves of pain into every fibre, sizzling every nerve and eventually numbing everything, as her body absorbed the magic. She gritted her teeth, as to not give them the satisfaction of her cries as she felt the pain rip through her making her breathing laboured. One last strike pierced her, coupled with a mindstrike, before silence. And with that she fell to the floor.  
"We should leave quickly."  
"But I want to hear the last breath escape her pathetic body," sneered Sorin.  
"Magicians expel any remaining magic when they die. She will destroy anything nearby."  
Footsteps, along with a faint flicker of light left the room, and a metallic clang finalised their departure. Somehow raising herself into a crawl, Carrea coughed bringing up warm wetness from inside, and although she could not see, she knew it was blood.  
"Lirren?" She croaked out, wincing as her chest burned. "Lirren!" A murmur grabbed her attention, and with her last ounce of energy, she dragged herself to him.  
Resting a hand on him, she could feel he was as badly hurt as herself. He could barely breathe, and blood flowed freely from his wounds. Collapsing beside him, she took his hand and held it to her face, to show him she still lived. Her mind began to drift as unconsciousness took over, but Carrea fought back, determined to stay awake. _Think, think! You are a Healer, you can do magic and yet you are laying here in this state! But I can't access it. I don't know why... What would Dorrien think? Dorrien! I can't even call for him… What if... No! I need to tourniquet any free-flowing blood and get out of here. I need to... take off my outer robe... and wrap... _Sleep demanded her attention and soon she felt like she was falling, deep into a deathly abyss. Finally she surrendered and closed her eyes.


End file.
